Prepare For My Destiny
by Droppopcandy 2
Summary: May has been switching body with a girl named sapphire who is from another dimension or time line and has been keeping it a secret,but when Ash figures out may wonder if this well change there relationship or not?
1. Chapter 1

**_DropopCandy here I just wanted to let you know that this story goes with Lucky with Friendship so if you don't understand some of this plz read that story and in case yo were wondering yes this is why May hasn't been calling Ash and plz tell me if they are out of character or not thx.  
_**

* * *

Prepare For My Destiny

Chapter 1 How this all began

 _ **May p.o.v**_

I opened my eyes to see ruby a guy that look like max except for he's more taller and cooler looking " oh Sapphire you're awake"'yes ruby" I answered the guy I be your wondering who this guy is and why he called me sapphire well you see it all started 5 ago.

"May wake up" Max said as he rubbed me back and force to wake me up I opened my eyes "I'm wake" I said as I got up the bed to go and change my clothe Max walked out the room and said " don't forget breakfast" "I won't"

When changed my clothe I started to feel a little ditsy but I could still stand and walk. After changing my clothe and eating I left to school.

When I entered the school I saw Ash and Barry talking about... Dawn my rival in love and coordinating I really didn't see how Barry Paul and Kenny loved her but then I don't understand how I love Ash so I guess where even.

After Barry left I walked over to Ash to talk to him "hey Ash " I said as I appeared behind him he turned in fright but the calmed down

"hey May" he said with a calm voice honestly I can't tell if Ash likes me or just thinks of me as a friend

"so I was wondering are you free to night?" I asked him he shucked his head nope" I was shocked he usually was always free

"sorry but Serena asked me out and I said yes" I frowned "and I have no problem with that I mean she's nice"

' yeah right she might seem nice but she's really juts a tricky jerk' I thought as I stared at Ash I left with out another word.

I marched on to my classroom but just when I entered the classroom there was no one was there well except for Drew .

"Hey May" he said in his charming voice "hey Drew " I said as I was trying to give him a sigh that I like Ash. Drew walked over to me and then you;d never guess what he did he h-he... cornered me like I was some hopeless pokemon that he was going to catch and knew it to

" May I have a question"he said"yeah" "do you really like Ash or you trying o make me jealous ?" "Drew listen I really do love Ash he's my future husband and I know it"

Drew frowned for a moment before he putted on a fake smile and gave me a rose to change my mine I ave it back to him and told him

"Drew you just aren't the guy I like I'm sorry but you should go after a different girl"Drew frowned just after I rejected him some other kids came.

Soon the classroom was felled and are teacher came to start class. After class ended I walked over to Serena

"hey Serena" I said she turned around "yeah" "so Ash told me you Asked him out" "yeah I did"I smiled but frowned at the same time I know Ash doesn't lie but I was kinda hoping that he was lieing

" wait yo didn't think that As was lieing to you?" Serena Asked my I nodded"May you know Ash doesn't lie""I know" I said as I frown right then my heart was beating faster and faster

"May" Serena said as she stared at me "are you alright? you've been standing there forever and it also seemed like you where kinda in pain " I putted on a fake smile and said

" oh I was just thinking that's all" Serena frowned "you know May next to Dawn I'm probably your second rival but even if we are rivals we should still worry about each other"

My next class started and I was sitting down in my seat listening to are teacher until I got a big headache that was telling me to lay down so putted my head on the desk and closed my eye I kept doing long blinks and then I heard some one yelling my name

"Maaaay your going to be alright " said a voice hat sounded familiar "A..s...h..." but before I could finish my sentence everything went dark .

For what felt like 10 hours stuck in darkness I finally heard something although it wasn't what I wanted to here

"Saapphire sapphire wake up !" a voice yelled to me I then tried to open my eyes to see ruby the guy I explained earlier the one who keeps calling my name even know that's kinda annoying

anyways I opened my eyes to see him and a blonde haired kid "huh what's going on and who are you?" I asked them they both looked even m ore worried than before

" are you okay" asked the blonde " yeah I'm fined um...?" " Emerald" the blonde answered , I turned to the max looking guy "and you" "Ruby" I frowned and looked at my body I could see I wasn't in my normal body but it did look like it.

After that me and the girl named Sapphire decided to make some rules in both body to make it easier on us. So it's past 5 day since we've been doing this.

 _ **Ash p.o.v**_

"Ugh" I said as I sat on a bench after I heard the knews about Barry and Dawn dating I couldn't help but to fell kinda said because now almost every one that is my friend is together

I know I should be happy that Serena got with Clemont Dawn got with Barry Misty got with Broke and Cilan got with Iris but now it just kinda makes me more nervous because now me and may are the only one who haven't got together .


	2. Chapter 2

Prepare For My Destiny

Chapter 2 The Human Liar

May p.o.v

"Alright class today we well learn about the body of a snorlax" my teacher said as he grabbed an extra paper and showed use some of the bones of a snorlax

when I looked at it my head started to hurt witch ether means I need to go to the nurse offices or I'm about to switch bodys with sapphire which isn't good.

After class I decided to go to the nurse I was on my way to the nurse offices Ash stopped me

"hey May I wanted to tell you that I'll still love you even when you switch body" Ash said in a serious voice I did know what to do

"h-how did you know?!" "wait you really did switch body with some one"?" Ash said shocked to know

I should've guess he was lieing but Ash also didn't seem like the guy to lie "n..no I.I.I.I was just joking yeah joking"I answered to him nervously hopefully he believes me

" so you did switch body I should've guess you where acting strange when I confessed to you" Ash said " I was ?" I said I then turned around "darn you sapphire I thought we had a deal"

I then relisted what Ash said "what does the mean you um like me?" Ash shocked his head "about the date with Serena I meant to say hang out so I couldn't go"

I frowned "oh"I said with disappointment all over my face "oh yeah guess what" Ash said I turned to face him

"Barry got with Dawn isn't that great?" he asked me I nodded I was barely paying attention to what he said.

Ash looked up at my face and kinda blushed"hey May if you want we could go and..." "heeey May"a girl said running to me

I turned to see who was calling me "so do you wanna go to the amusement park or maybe we could go skating oh wait I'm not that good with skating"

the girl said I looked confused then realized this must be one of sapphire friends " sure thing um...?"

"Bianca remember" " oh yeah sorry about forgetting I just had so much stuff these past two days"

"oh it's alright I mean now we're even" she said Ash looked kinda okay really confused"May when did you become friends with the cutest girl in school?" Ash asked me

"four days ago"Bianca answered for me then turned to me "so did you and sapphire switch bodys?" she asked me I frowned

"wait don't tell me sapphire told you about the whole switching body thing?" she nodded"and she said she wouldn't"

Bianca smiled "do you want me to tell you what happen in these past few days?" Bianca asked me I nodded

"okay where should I start,I guess at the beginning".

 _ **Flash back**_

It all started at 12:00 ,I was running late for school like always,I dashed threw the school gates as the bell was about to ring I then ran in school and made a left in the hallway to class C-1.

But when I made a left I hitted some of those coordinator weirdo girls and ended up having to pay for her dress "okay I'll pay for it later " "later you nees to do it now!" the girl yelled at me

that's when sapphire came "hey what's going on?""this girl needs too pay for my dress""why it's not dirty or a mess is it?"

"well well ... ugh !" so the girl walked off and I turned to face sapphire

"thanks I don't think I had enough money although I could've used minccino but oh well"

'no problem" "oh I never introduce myself I'm Bianca" "I'm sapphire..I m mean May""bye the way if I don't remember your name hat means I switched body with Msy"

"I thought you said you where may" "well my real name is sapphire but I switched body with May"

and so after that day we started to hang out.

 _ **Flash back end**_

"And that's really all you need to know" " oh thanks" "May... can we like get back to what I was saying?" Ash asked her "oh sorry did I interrupt you?" Bianca asked May and as h shocked there heads

"no " we both say Ash then turned to face me and I could fell my heart thumping louder than a giant walking

"so May maybe we can go on a date" Ash "uh ... sorry Ash .but..m-my cousin yeah my cousins coming and I don't want to miss her"I said Ash looked kinda disappointing witch made me fell bad and Bianca was just watching this as if it's a movie

witch mad me feel even worst then I look around and realized that everyone saw this part witch made me feel even worst so i just left with out another word.

After school I saw Drew waiting at my door step witch kinda surprised me "cousin huh?"

crap did Drew see this I am so busted 'so you lied to Ash?" he said as he grabbed on to my shoulder I quickly grabbed his arm and pushed it off then dashed to my room.

Max knocked on the door and stared at me my eye where filled wit tears and my cheek where covered with tears

"are you okay?" Max asked me with his worried voice I shocked my head he then walked over to me and sat on my bed  
I ran to him and started to cry on his shoulder "there there" he said as he patted my back "MAAAX!" I said as I kept on crying

'I can't believed I lied' I thought as I kept crying "I just couldn't do it" I said max patted me "May don't let me and mom slow you down we want you to have a great time in life" Max said Max was right "but I lied" I said being a goody too shoe means I barely ever lie

"so?" Max asked me he was right it wasn't a big deal after all ash lied to me.


	3. the end

Chapter 3 Signs Of My Destiny

May p.o.v

I stared at the pond waiting for Ash to come " May sorry I'm late" Ash said as he ran o me I turned around to face him.

"Hey Ash I want to ask yo something" I said "what's it?" "do you think I'm te one?" "for me" Ash asked me I giggled "oh how am I kidding of course I'm not "

"yes you are the one" Ash said wit hthe most cutest embarraced face ever"you're just trying to make me feel beter"

"no I'm not May I'm serious I love you so much that I would evven give up pikachu" Ash said I smiled

"oh Ash" I said as I lend into kiss him "oh May" Ash said as he was going to kiss me until I heard Pikachu make a sound" _*_ _Beep Beep Beep Beeep_ _*_

I opened my eyes to see the time to my surprise it was 10:00 o clock I quickly got up and changed my clothe.

As I kept running I bumped into some one I looked at her for moment she looked kinda familair like I saw he a thousand times "jeeze May is this how you always are?' the girl asked

I the reliseid who it was it was the girl who I kept switching body with "I thought you where in a different dimension or time line " i am from another time line ..I mean was"

I was confused "huh?" "you see when I switched body's with you I was ten but now i'm 16" Saphire answered

"you should go to Ash" Sapphire said"huh?" "you're late for your date aren't you?"Sapphire asked me then a guy came up "hey sapphire are you coming" it was ruby I smiled "ruby!" I said cheerfully "you must be the girl who would switch body with sapphire?"

"yeah" I said happly just then Ash started running "maaay" he yelled I turned to him "sorry I'm late" Ash said

"you'r late I'm late" "wait where both late' Ash said"that's point May willl you please be my gf?" Ash asked e a blushed before saying yes"oh heck yes"I answered to him he blushed

"so let go on a date tomorrow at 4:00 clock?" "okay" I was the next day exacly 4:00 clock and Ash was know where in site

he send me where we were going to meet a last night but I don't see him I looked around there was a crazy crowd right next to me I looked at the crowd wondering what was going on then I heard Ash's voice "Pikachu use thunderbolt "Ash said it seemed like he was in a pokemon battle.

I watched him fight Pikachu used Iron tail and ran straight to Goldduck gold duck doges the attack Gold duck then used Psychic pikachu used quick attack and knocked out Gold duck.

"The undeafted storm has been defeated" some one said "who are/" one of the people asked Ash"you can calm me Ash"

everyone started cheering his name as he walked threw the crowd an towards me " May what took you so long ,I was so worried" Ash said"reallycuased it look to me like you where having the best time of your life" I answered him he gigled

"Ash do you l really love me?" I asked him"of course I do" Ash said"do you love me more han poke batles?" I asked him Ash stopped for a moment before answering"yes "he said

I smiled "than shall we go on are date?" I asked him he nodded and we walked off. "Ah what a cute comple "sp[hire said with a smile ruby nodded" lwt's go" Ruby said as he walked off with sapphire

 _ **Well this is a really short chapter but it was also the plz give me diea of what I should do for the next chapter of Wealth Of My home for reading this**_


End file.
